


To be Continued...01

by ayanosakura



Category: MIU404 (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:13:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27186394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ayanosakura/pseuds/ayanosakura
Summary: * ibsm/smib傻傻分不清楚*在我看来他们是典型的强强CP
Relationships: Ibuki Ai/Shima Kazumi, Shima Kazumi/Ibuki Ai, 伊志, 志伊
Kudos: 6





	To be Continued...01

**Author's Note:**

> * ibsm/smib傻傻分不清楚  
> *在我看来他们是典型的强强CP

“哥？你打我电话了？有什么事吗？”  
“嗯，有事情想拜托你。你能来医院一趟吗？”  
哥哥打来电话的时候，明日香正在下班的路上。  
电话里的志摩一未听起来很平静。她稍微放下心来。跟事故那天晚上的他比起来，现在的他似乎好多了。  
是应该好些了吧。人流中她边走边想。毕竟，那件事过去快半个月了。  
她无法忘记那天的哥哥，那天的志摩一未。自她记事以来，她从来没见过那样的他。  
那天晚上，她突然接到母亲的电话。母亲惊慌地告诉她，她的二哥出事了，在追击犯人的途中出了车祸，他跟他的搭档，一个叫伊吹蓝的家伙，一起被送到了医院。  
对她来说幸运的是，二哥没什么大碍，而跟他在一起的伊吹，却身受重伤，昏迷不醒。  
她跟母亲一起赶到了医院。哥哥头上缠着纱布，坐在病床上，手臂缠着厚厚的绷带。见到她们走进病房，他的脸上却没什么表情。  
“哥，你怎么样了？”她焦急地问。  
“我没事。”他淡淡地回答。  
“怎么会没事！”母亲在一旁激动道，“你受伤了吧？伤口还疼吗？”  
没等哥哥回答，医生进来了。她赶紧问：“医生，我哥哥这样……”  
“医生！”  
还没等她把话问完，她就被哥哥打断了。她跟母亲都吓了一跳。哥哥仿佛在看见医生的那一刻变了个人。他提高了嗓门，满脸都是紧张与担忧，激动地问：“医生，伊吹怎么样了？”  
伊吹？伊吹是那个受伤的搭档吗？她跟母亲对视了一眼。从母亲眼里她读出了同样的疑问。  
伊吹到底是谁？  
她不知道伊吹这个名字对哥哥意味着什么。原本的他心不在焉，仿佛受伤的不是他自己，可现在的他，眼睛里骤然有了感情。  
他抓住医生，急切地继续追问：“他没事吧？他现在怎么样了？他……”  
医生看了看他：“你是说伊吹蓝吗？”  
哥哥的脸僵住了。  
“他还在昏迷中。情况不太乐观。你有他亲属的联系方式吗？”  
医生的语气听上去非常严肃，而哥哥的表情也越发阴沉。他的喉结抖动着，眼眶渐渐发红。  
哥哥……看着这样的他，她不由担心起来。  
不就是个搭档吗？为什么会这样？  
“家属的联系方式……是什么意思？”  
尽管努力压抑着，她还是听出了哥哥声音中隐约的颤抖。  
“你的其他同事告诉我，说他们不知道伊吹蓝有什么亲人，更不知道他亲属的联系方式。他受伤这么严重，接下来无论怎样，有亲属在这边总是好事。”  
哥哥沉默了一会，说：“我知道了。”

志摩站在病床的窗边，凝视着窗外车水马龙的街道。那天发生的事，这段时间发生的事，一一在他脑海中浮现。  
那是普通的一天。404像平时一样，协助1机搜在练马区秘密巡逻。下午快5点的时候，突然接到通知，有一个丧心病狂的犯人，在闹市区捅死了两名路人，然后迅速开车逃窜。这种无差别的杀人事件迅速占领了电视台头条，杀人现场的视频图片也在sns上传得到处都是，警局上下几乎全部出动，当班的机搜404自然责无旁贷，他们在通知下达的那刻马上掉转车头全力追击犯人。  
案情并不复杂，犯人的行踪迅速被确定，404也很快在东京近郊的高速公路上追上了犯人的车。就当他和伊吹都以为，他们会像之前的很多次一样，顺利地逼停犯人，将他绳之以法，或许中途会有点波折，比如犯人拿刀威胁他们，可这对他们来说，完全可以轻易解决，就算受点轻伤也没关系……一直以来都是这样的，他跟伊吹，不知不觉已经成为了这样的搭档，彼此依靠，彼此信任，无须多言，仿佛对方已经是自己的一部分，只要他们在一起，就没有解决不了的事情，周围的所有人都这么认为，而他们更是对此深信不疑—-然而，就在那一天，一切都骤然转变了方向。  
那个丧心病狂的犯人，意识到自己无法逃脱，居然驾车猛然撞向了路边的防护栏，而防护栏外是山坡，山坡下面是水库……他想通过这样的方式了结自己的生命。  
那天，是伊吹在开车。  
志摩曾经试图想象，如果那天，开车的人是自己，是否会有不同的结局。  
可他无法想下去。一旦想到所谓的如果，他的脑袋就会剧烈地疼痛。  
是伊吹在开车。  
既然是伊吹，那结局就是显而易见的。  
伊吹不会放任他了结自己的生命。在意识到犯人可能会有的动作后，伊吹迅速踩下油门，404号车猛冲向前，他想超过犯人的车，然后用404号车阻挡它，逼停他。  
他们不是没这么做过。只不过这一次，他们再也没那么幸运了。  
犯人的车马力远超他们。404不但没能逼停他，反而被撞得冲出防护栏，沿着山坡滚了好几圈。  
从车被撞飞那刻起他就没了意识。等他醒来，他已经在救护车上，身边围着的都是陌生人。他浑身都疼，几乎不能动弹。  
大脑艰难地拼凑起了仅存的记忆碎片。他跟伊吹一起追击犯人，穷凶极恶的犯人，他们在高速公路上疾行，然后……他就到了这里。而伊吹……  
他的头突然剧烈地疼痛。有种糟糕的预感，像一团浓重的黑影，向他袭来。他拼尽全力想逃，但全身上下都僵住了，像陷在名为现实的沼泽里，无法逃脱。  
副驾上的他自己只受了轻伤。而开车的伊吹，重伤，昏迷，生死未卜。

从那天起，已经过去了快半个月。  
他比大多数人想象中表现得平静很多，除了当天晚上，对医生咆哮着追问伊吹伤势时的失态以外，他跟平时并没什么不同。  
他也很意外，为什么自己可以还维持着表面的平和淡定。医生护士来给他检查换药的时候，他可以跟他们聊天，警察同僚来看望他的时候，他可以微笑着寒暄，甚至开玩笑——但他内心深处清楚地感觉到，这些都不是真实的自己。自从他知道伊吹生死未卜后，真实的自己仿佛就分裂成了两部分，一部分伪装成普通的志摩一未，另一部分，隐匿在黑暗中，这部分的自己没有悲伤，没有痛苦，没有开心快乐，面目模糊，冷眼旁观着周遭的一切。  
伊吹的病房在楼上。他每天都会去。伊吹躺在病床上，一动不动，像是睡着了。他坐在床边默默地看着他。这是张他再熟悉不过的脸。每根线条每个轮廓他都烂熟于心。他默默地看着，能看很久很久。周围的一切在这个时候都隐匿在了黑暗里，除了他和伊吹。  
时间一分一秒地流逝，从他身上流过，也从伊吹身上流过。他无法预知下一秒会是怎样，以前无法预知，现在也一样。他看着面前的伊吹，有时候会恍惚，觉得下一秒他就会睁开眼，像之前的每个早晨一样，睡眼惺忪，口齿不清地对他说早上好志摩酱，然后像个大孩子一样黏过来抱着他，而他会假装不耐烦地抱怨说这样很热我们该起床了不然会迟到。但不会再像那样了。眼前的伊吹昏迷不醒，生死未卜。下一秒，下下一秒，或许悬在头顶的死亡的阴影，会彻底吞没他们。而在那之后......  
他向来是个连死都不怕的人，但此刻，他知道自己不敢想下去。  
这是一场未知结果的倒计时。

“你果然在这里啊，志摩。“  
熟悉的声音传来，他吃了一惊。转过头去，看见阵马哥笑眯眯地站在伊吹病房的门口。  
“哦……早上好阵马哥。”他愣了一下，迅速打起精神，起身打招呼。  
阵马哥走进病房，慈爱地拍拍他的肩膀：“我们今天休息，我就过来看看你们。你现在感觉怎么样了？”  
“嗯，老样子吧。”他淡淡地回复。“机搜那边呢？忙得过来吗？”  
“放心，没事。就是多值几天班而已—-常事。”阵马笑道。  
“嗯。那就好。”他也笑了笑，在伊吹病床前的椅子上坐下，不再说话。  
他跟阵马相识已久，阵马见证过他最锋芒毕露和最颓废潦倒的样子，他早已没什么必要再掩饰伪装什么。  
阵马见他这副模样，叹了口气，也搬了一张椅子坐到他旁边。  
“他会好起来的。就像我当初一样。”’阵马轻声安慰道。  
志摩沉默着，面无表情。过了一会，突然开口问道：“那天那个犯人，后来是去世了吧？”  
“是的。”阵马回答。  
“哈哈哈。”志摩笑了，声音里却全无笑意，尽是苦涩，“伊吹这个家伙，想阻止那个犯人自杀，结果犯人还是死了，他自己也不知道能不能活下来，阵马哥，不觉得好笑吗？”  
“志摩……”阵马心疼地看着这个后辈，“这难道不正是伊吹会做的事情吗？你们搭档这么久了……”  
“所以说他是笨蛋，野生的笨蛋......只会凭自己的直觉做事，就算在那种关头还想当个正义的人……根本阻止不了他。真是令人火大啊。可是阵马哥你知道吗，”志摩咬紧牙，一字一顿道，”最令人火大的是---我，他的搭档，甚至没理由阻止他。”  
阵马不知该怎样安慰他，只能轻轻拍了拍他的后背。  
病房里陷入了一片寂静。只有病床边的仪器发出单调冰冷的滴答声。  
“不说这些了。”志摩深吸一口气，努力用平常的语气道，“阵马哥，上次拜托您找的资料，您找到了吗？”  
“找到了。”阵马边说边从口袋里掏出一张叠好的纸，“刚刚就想交给你---这是我从资料库里翻到的，伊吹调到机搜时的调令。”  
“谢谢。”志摩接过那张纸打开，看向调令的中间”父母状况“一栏。  
那一栏里赫然写着：伊吹和夫，65岁，分居。伊吹雅子，63岁，分居。  
“我们机搜也在努力了解伊吹父母的状况。从调令看只能知道在分居，但他是否跟你提到一些别的内容，我这边就不清楚了。“阵马看了看病床上昏迷的伊吹，“我们警视厅那边试着打过调令上的电话，但已经是空号了。所以，现在还是联系不上伊吹的父母。看来伊吹这孩子，也有很多我们不知道的辛苦啊。”  
志摩没有接过话头，沉吟几秒，说，“接下来的事情就交给我吧。谢谢你了阵马哥。”  
听到这句话，阵马知道自己是时候退场了。此时志摩的眼里只有伊吹---都说搭档只是一时的，一旦调动就面临散伙的结局，但志摩跟伊吹不一样，自从两个人组成搭档后，随着时间的推移，几乎无法想象他们彼此的身边会有别的人了。尽管伊吹依然昏迷不醒，但他却还是能感到，志摩跟伊吹之间，那种外人难以插足的默契与联系。  
简直像恋人一样。在走出病房门的时候阵马暗想。但这话他一定不会说出来。


End file.
